


Wrong Numbers Are Mental Health Hazards

by KuriKuri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Humor, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/pseuds/KuriKuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with Stiles’ phone is that, in his contacts, “Derek” is listed right under “Danny.” Meaning that sometimes things go to the wrong person.</p><p>Things like sexts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Numbers Are Mental Health Hazards

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: invasion of privacy (accidental voyeurism of the technological variety)

Danny’s at work when he gets the first text. It’s a Sunday evening, one of the slower times at Average Joe’s Coffee. There’s no one at the counter and only a couple people in the coffee shop when his phone buzzes, so he doesn’t think anything of checking it. It’s probably Jackson bitching about something that annoys him about British people or Lydia sending him sassy commentary on his most recent ex (she’s awesome that way). 

What he finds, though, isn’t at all what he expected.

_Stiles (6:33 pm)  
I miss your cock_

Danny nearly falls off the counter he’s sitting on.

The only reason he has Stiles’ number and vice versa is because of a chemistry project they were partners for sophomore year. In fact, the only time Stiles has even used his number was when he’d sent Danny fifty-some texts trying to get him to figure out what Ethan was up to on his phone while on the bus ride to the lacrosse tournament. So there’s really no reason for Stiles to be texting him.

And there’s _certainly_ no reason for Stiles to be _sexting_ him. 

_Stiles (6:34 pm)  
You should come over and fuck me_

Despite his better judgment, Danny reads the second text. His face is steadily turning redder and he quickly glances around the coffee shop to make sure no one’s giving him strange looks.

_Stiles (6:34 pm)  
My dad’s working late tonight_

Danny reads the next text, too, but only because he’s planning on correcting Stiles’ misassumption. He’s a bit tempted to let Stiles go on a little longer, just because he’s curious about who Stiles is texting, but that would be a gross invasion of privacy. He’s halfway through typing out “I think you have the wrong number,” when he hears someone clear their throat.

Mrs. and Mrs. Ramirez are standing at the counter, abruptly reminding Danny that he’s working. He hastily shoves his phone into his pocket and jumps down off the back counter, cheeks heating from embarrassment this time.

“I’m sorry about that,” Danny says, giving them his most charming smile, which seems to melt them at least a little bit. “A friend was having a, uh, boyfriend emergency.”

Which was mostly true, technically speaking.

“What can I get you two ladies?” he continues, ignoring the buzz of his phone in his pocket, signaling yet another text – hopefully not from Stiles this time.

“I’ll have a small caramel latte and Gloria will have a medium chai tea,” Luciana says, smiling slightly, the less grouchy of the two. “And don’t worry about it too much, Daniel. It’s good that you’re helping your friend. It happens to all of us.”

 _No, it really doesn’t._ Danny thinks, trying not to grimace as he feels his phone buzz with yet another text. Two this time, actually. He forces a smile as he reads off the price and accepts Mrs. Ramirez’s money, navigating the cash register deftly before going to prepare the two drinks.

He resolutely ignores his phone as he starts making the caramel latte, although it’s difficult. It vibrates with two, three, four more texts before it finally falls silent. Danny prays to every deity that he can think of that Stiles has finally given up on getting ahold of his boyfriend and has decided to just watch porn or something.

Eventually he manages to distract himself with making the drinks, relieved when he sees Mr. Danielson walking up to the register as he hands Mrs. and Mrs. Ramirez their drinks. Sadly, Mr. Danielson only orders a black coffee, which doesn’t take more than a few moments to prepare, and soon enough Danny finds himself with nothing to do again.

He sighs, glancing at the clock. He still has half an hour on his shift, and normally he’d just fuck around on his phone until he gets another customer, but he’s more than a little scared of what he’ll find when he unlocks it.

Danny loiters around for a few minutes, tapping his fingers idly against the smooth granite counter and trying to think about anything but Stiles. In desperation, he thinks about maybe stealing an abandoned newspaper off of one of the tables, but he perks up as he hears someone else enter the coffee shop.

He turns to the customer, a bright smile on his face, only to freeze as he sees Sheriff Stilinski walking over to the counter. Danny does his best to forget the fact that he now has explicit texts from the sheriff’s son on his phone.

As if summoned, his phone vibrates with yet another text.

“Evening, Danny,” Sheriff Stilinski says, smiling politely.

“Good evening, Sheriff,” Danny replies, hoping he doesn’t look as panicked as he feels.

“How’s school going?” Sheriff Stilinski asks, because apparently the world has a twisted sense of humor and he wants to stay and _chat_.

“It’s going well,” Danny answers, forcing a smile, fingers tapping on the counter nervously. “I’m working on college apps.”

“Yeah, Stiles is trying to catch up on those tonight,” the sheriff says, nodding.

Danny feels his face heat up, because college apps are really, really not what Stiles is doing while his dad’s out of the house.

“That’s… nice,” Danny replies, unsure what else to say. “How are things going with his boyfriend?”

And okay, maybe Danny’s prying a little bit – or a lot – but he’s curious now. He’d always thought that Stiles was just being an annoying straight boy when he’d bothered him with the whole “Am I attractive to gay guys?” thing, but, judging by the texts he’s just received, that doesn’t seem to actually be the case. Danny feels like a bit of a dick for being rude to Stiles about it now, but, then again, Stiles was being pretty annoying.

“Stiles doesn’t have a boyfriend,” Sheriff Stilinski says, giving Danny a strange look.

Oops. Hopefully he didn’t just out Stiles to his dad.

“Oh, sorry,” Danny answers quickly, feeling his phone buzz with _yet another_ text. “I just heard a rumor.”

“A rumor?” Sheriff Stilinski asks, a curious expression on his face.

“Probably just bored teenagers looking for gossip,” Danny replies, trying to sound casual. “My mistake. It’s nothing.”

“Okay,” the sheriff says, nodding, although he doesn’t look very convinced. Fuck. “Well, I shouldn’t keep you from your work any longer. I’ll just have a large coffee with room for cream.”

Danny nods and forces another smile, ringing up the order and taking Sheriff Stilinski’s money before busying himself with preparing the drink, even though it hardly takes any time at all. He’s more than a little relieved, though, as he watches the sheriff walk out the door.

There’s still a good fifteen minutes left on his shift and he resolutely doesn’t check his phone in that time period. He nearly runs out the door when Greenburg finally appears to take the next shift, five minutes late.

When he finally gets home, he makes some excuse to his parents about needing to do homework before rushing upstairs and locking himself in his room. He sets his phone down on his desk and just kind of stares at it for a moment, unsure of what to do. The right thing to do would be delete all the texts and send Stiles a message, awkwardly explaining the situation.

He sighs and decides to be a good person.

Only, being a good person is a little difficult, and Danny will willingly admit that he’s a bit of an asshole sometimes, especially when Stiles is being particularly annoying. He tries to respect Stiles’ privacy – he really does – but he’s curious about Stiles’ mystery boyfriend and he finds it remarkably difficult to refrain from reading the texts as he deletes them.

_Stiles (6:37 pm)  
If you don’t text me soon I’m gonna start without you_

_Stiles (6:39 pm)  
Fine. Be that way_

_Stiles (6:39 pm)  
I’m getting out the lube_

_Stiles (6:46 pm)  
I want your fingers. They’re bigger_

_Stiles (6:46 pm)  
Or you could buy me a dildo_

_Stiles (6:46 pm)  
You should totally get me a dildo as a belated 18th birthday present_

The seventh text makes Danny go bright red like he’s an awkward virgin all over again, because it’s not just a text – it’s a photo, taken shakily with Stiles’ phone, of his hole stretched and clenching around three of his long, thin fingers.

Danny deletes the image so quickly he’s pretty sure he almost breaks his touch screen.

_Stiles (7:02 pm)  
Want your cock so bad der_

Danny’s eyes can’t help but linger over the last word. He can’t tell if it’s a typo or autocorrect or what. It could be a nickname, he supposes, but he can’t think of anyone in their grade who goes by something that could be shorted to “Der.” Then again, maybe Stiles is dating an underclassman. Maybe the mere fact that he’s a senior finally gives him some appeal to people.

Although, Danny can’t help but admit to himself, Stiles has gotten considerably more attractive over the past couple of years. He’s still not exactly Danny’s type, but he’d be lying if he said that the photo Stiles had sent him didn’t make his cock at least a little interested.

The final text – sent while Danny was talking to Sheriff Stilinski, he realizes with a blush – is another photo. It’s a close up of Stiles’ face as he licks his own cum off his fingers, his eyes closed, and an expression of sinful bliss on his face.

Danny has to close his own eyes for a moment, jaw clenched as he takes in a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself and will down his half-hard cock. He deletes the photo just as quickly as he did the other one and spends the next few minutes thinking about things like rotting corpses and Coach Flinstock.

Abruptly, he realizes that he has econ with Stiles tomorrow. Fuck.

(He can’t bring himself to text Stiles back.)

\---

“Dude,” Stiles’ all too familiar voice says, his tone pinched and angry and Danny only has a moment to panic before Stiles is pulling him into the otherwise empty boy’s bathroom.

“Yeah?” Danny asks, hoping his voice doesn’t sound quite as strangled as he thinks it does. 

After all, the first image that popped into his mind upon seeing Stiles was the photo of him licking cum off his fingers.

“Did you tell my dad that I’m seeing Derek Hale?” Stiles asks, expression pinched as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Oh. That would explain why he didn’t recognize the nickname. It also explains why the sheriff didn’t know about Stiles dating anyone. He can’t imagine Stiles being too enthusiastic about telling his dad that he’s dating a guy who has to be about seven or eight years older than him.

“I swear, I didn’t know it was Hale,” Danny says, trying not to think about model-worthy Derek Hale fucking Stiles Stilinski’s jailbait ass. It’s pretty difficult, and now he’s thinking about Stiles’ “Cousin Miguel” standing shirtless in his room, back in sophomore year. He’d known the guy was actually Derek, but at the time he’d just thought that he and Stiles were up to some other sort of shady criminal business. Now that he knows the two of them are fucking, it puts an entirely different spin on that interaction.

“Seriously, though. How’d you know?” Stiles whines, an unhappy expression on his face. “Derek and I have only been together for, like, two months and I haven’t even told _Scott_.”

That’s… kind of a relief actually, knowing that his suspicions of statutory rape are wrong.

“You, ah,” Danny starts, unsure exactly how to tell Stiles that he’s seen all of the sexts he thought he’d sent to his boyfriend last night. “You should always check to make sure your texts are going to who you think they’re going to. Technology 101.”

Stiles give him a blank look, clearly confused. Danny doesn’t say anything else, though, not quite meeting Stiles’ eyes and hoping that realization will eventually dawn on Stiles without him needing to explain everything in excruciating detail.

“Oh my god,” Stiles blurts out suddenly, staring at Danny with wide eyes, his entire body flushing deep red. “ _Oh my god_. I swear I didn’t mean to send those to you.”

“Yeah, I figured that much,” Danny replies, shifting his backpack awkwardly and trying really hard not to let his mind stray to thoughts of the photos and texts Stiles had sent him. “Don’t worry – I deleted all of them.”

“Did you, um,” Stiles starts, cheeks still bright red as he looks over at Danny nervously, “you know, read them?”

“Just the first couple,” Danny lies, trying not to feel too guilty about the look of relief that appears on Stiles’ face.

“Thank you _so_ much,” Stiles says, and for a moment Danny thinks that Stiles is going to try and hug him, but thankfully Stiles comes to his senses before he actually tries to. “Seriously, I’m so, so sorry about this.”

“No problem,” Danny replies, even though it’s actually a huge problem, and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to look at either Stiles or Derek for the rest of the year without blushing. “We should probably get to class.”

“Yeah, shit, right,” Stiles says, looking towards the bathroom door. “I’ll just,” he motions towards the door, “go.”

As soon as the door closes behind Stiles, Danny lets out a frustrated groan and tries not to think about how hellish econ with Stiles is going to be this year.

\---

Two weeks later, Danny’s in the grocery store when he gets the text.

_Stiles (4:42 pm)  
You should suck my cock tonight_

Danny considers smashing his cellphone. Instead, he resolves to change his number and resolutely ignores the twelve other texts Stiles sends him before he finally gets home and deletes them all. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> _I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site._


End file.
